


And I Spin For You Like Your Favorite Records Used To

by flowerfred



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, fluffy stuff, he also works at a daycare, inspired by 2seung being literally married irl, is stressed, music major seungsik, my actual parents, sassy 2sebyung, seungsik is the sweetest, seungwoo has a little bro!, some angst in the middle, sports and business major seungwoo, stressed seungwoo, supportive seungsik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfred/pseuds/flowerfred
Summary: "Han Seungwoo didn't squeal. Ever.But then again, Han Seungwoo also didn't just find a random stranger this attractive, not usually at least.He wondered what it would be like to hug Seungsik. Did Seungsik like hugs?"ORSeungwoo doesn't necessarily like kids.Seungsik works at a daycare.They're both awkward.Things happen.





	1. Your Smile And You

Seungwoo sighed as he pocketed his phone again.

His mother had called, asking him to pick up his younger brother at the daycare and it wasn't that he minded doing so, he knew how much she worked to keep them well-fed so he would gladly help her out in whatever way he could, it was just that exam season was near and as a sports and business major he had a lot to prepare for.  
Another problem was also that the daycare he was supposed to pick Jinwoo up at he had never been to so he had no idea where to look for the younger boy.

Finally, he reached the building his mother had described to him and he opened the red and blue door that looked like pre-schoolers had painted it which he realised in retrospect was probably exactly what had happened.

The daycare was overwhelming.  
In the area where parents could pick up their children, there was a colorful mess of jackets, tiny boots and hats that were strawn over the floor.  
Judging from what he could see by taking glances into the different play rooms not a lot of kids had been picked up yet, meaning there were dozens of children yelling, running and playing around.  
How was he supposed to find one specific child like this?

As he carefully ventured in the direction of the so-called "Forest Room" where according to his mom, Jinwoo usually stayed, he couldn't help but pity the people working at the daycare as they were probably all old ladies that were completely and utterly exhausted from dealing with the loud children on a day to day basis.  
Seungwoo hadn't been to a lot of daycares in the last 15 to 20 years but that was what he remembered from the time he spent in one as a kid, so surely not a lot would have changed, right?

Helplessly he let his eyes flit over the miniature chairs, tables and people. He had never been especially fond of children and this visit was definitely not going to change anything about that he decided as he noticed a kid eat their own booger and scrunched up his face in disgust.  
Hadn't he promised Sejun to send him the notes of their last lecture? He really needed to head home as soon as possible.

There he was! Seungwoo felt relief wash over him as he finally sighted the back of his little brother's head. The kid was sitting in what seemed to be the reading corner judging by the several big pillows lying on the floor and the fact that in a few book shelves manga, some fairy tale books as well as a few thicker novels, probably for the older kids, were displayed.

Before he could call out for his brother though, he noticed the young man sitting on a huge pink pillow talking to the boy and he felt as though all air had been knocked out of his body.

The male had his legs crossed, listening to Jinwoo's blabbering attentively, a perpetual smile on his lips, sometimes nodding enthusiastically. His brown hair was ruffled and his eyes formed two sparkling crescents whenever he would laugh softly at one of the younger's antics. 

How could anyone be this effortlessly beautiful? Was this even legal?

Mesmerized, Seungwoo just stared at the duo until the angel as Seungwoo had decided to call him seemed to acknowledge his presence and glanced at him questioningly.  
Following his teacher's eyes, Jinwoo too noticed his older brother standing in the middle of the room and yelled out for him. "Seungwoo-hyung! You have to meet Seungsikie-hyung!", and with a cheeky grin he added, "He's the bestestest potato in the whole world!" obviously enjoying how flustered the other got by his comment.  
Seungsik's cheek flushed a light pink and he cleared his throat before standing up from the pillow to bow in front of Seungwoo, however miscalculating the space between the two and therefore hitting the latter in the stomach with his head.

His eyes widened in shock and Seungwoo couldn't help but think how adorable he looked like this.  
Unconsciously, he let his eyes roam over the slightly shorter male's appearance.  
He was wearing ripped jeans that exposed his knees and a soft-looking white sweater that seemed to be a little too big on him.  
The sweater paws that this resulted in made it hard for the taller not to squeal which was very off-putting to him.

Han Seungwoo didn't squeal. Ever.  
But then again, Han Seungwoo also didn't just find a random stranger this attractive, not usually at least.  
He wondered what it would be like to hug Seungsik. Did Seungsik like hugs?

His train of thought was interrupted by the bright laughter of his brother and Seungsik desperately stuttering out an apology.  
Trying to regain a clear head, he quickly waved it off, murmuring a distracted "It's- It's fine, don't worry about it.", turning to the youngest of their little trio he added a lot more coldly than planned "Can we leave now?"

From the corner of his eye he noticed Seungsik's face falling and suddenly he realised how rude his inability to interact with any social being had to have seemed to the other. He could have slapped himself, how did he always manage to ruin every opportunity for literally any decent human being to like him?

Quickly, he hurried out of the room, pulling Jinwoo with him and ignoring Seungsik's almost inaudible "Goodbye".  
After grabbing the younger's coat they walked home together and Jinwoo disapprovingly shook his head at him "You almost made Seungsikie-hyung cry! He didn't mean to bump into you, hyung, he's super nice, I promise!" but when his older brother didn't respond at at all and just stared into the distance, he eventually dropped the topic deciding the other was too weird to deal with right now.

Later that evening, Seungwoo found himself wondering what Seungsik was doing right now. He technically didn't know anything about the latter apart from the fact that he worked at the daycare and seemed to be around his age. Still, he couldn't take his mind of the other's smile and how soft his hair had looked.  
The ravenette sighed, hugging his pillow close to him. Why was he so infatuated with Seungsik anyway? They hadn't even talked to each other yet and probably wouldn't all too soon either since Seungwoo didn't exactly plan on going back to the daycare anytime soon.

Ugh. This was annoying, he was just going to focus on questions he could actually answer, such as the ones he would need for his upcoming exams.

The business one would be at the end of the week and the sports exam would be sometime the following week so he still had some time left to study but Seungwoo wasn't going to take any chances.  
A few hours later with hurting eyes and letters and graphics blurring together to form an incoherent swirl of unattainable knowledge, he decided to call it a day and finally allowed himself to drift off into the sweet land of nothingness.

The next morning he woke up with a headache and in a horrible mood, which led to him randomly cursing at objects in his room as well as staring down anyone and everyone that dared to get in his way on his way to college.

Thanks to forgetting his text books at home and having to jog back to the house midway, he was running late, only fueling his bad mood.  
He couldn't wait for this day to finally be over.

On top of that he had left his scarf at home even though it had started snowing the night before so now he did not only feel like he was freezing but also like his life had conspired against him to see how much bad luck he could handle before he would snap.

Not a lot apparently because the moment he entered the building, some freshman spilled his coffee on Seungwoo's coat "by accident"and the older felt hot rage burn up in him.

The only thing keeping him from strangling that pathetic, mannerless excuse of a human being (Yes, Seungwoo was angry) was what he kept telling himself after a quick look at his watch:  
"Calm down, Seungwoo, you need to get to class on time, just pretend it never happened and wash your coat once you're back at home"

Of course, luck wasn't on his side.  
When he had almost reached the class room without having had to talk to anyone, he heard someone call his name.  
Someone whose voice sounded awfully familiar.  
There, in the hallway stood Seungsik, a shy smile on his face, waving at him.

The brunette smiled at him kindly before his eyes wandered down in the direction of the huge coffee stain on Seungwoo's coat and Seungwoo panicked.

He mumbled a quiet but heartfelt "Fuck" before diving for the next best door which of course was not the one to his business class - we're talking about Seungwoo here, what did you expect? - but led to one of the college's laboratories.

Outside the door, Seungsik's hand had dropped to his side again and he felt disappointment pooling in his stomach.

Maybe embarrassingly so he had been excited when he had spotted Seungwoo across the hallway and he had already thought up topics to talk about as well as apologize for his clumsiness from the day before of course.  
The fact that they went to the same college had to be fate's way of letting Seungsik know that he hadn't messed up completely and that he still had a chance to befriend his favorite kid's intimidating yet undeniably handsome older brother...or so he told himself to avoid thinking about the fact that maybe he was more fascinated by Seungwoo than he would have liked.

Of course he hadn't expected the other to treat him like a close friend since they didn't really know each other but he also hadn't expected for the slightly taller male to completely ignore him after clearly acknowledging his existence.

Trying to swallow the bitter taste their encounter had left in his mouth, he headed to his music class, humming a possible melody for the song he was planning on handing in for his final assignment.  
Their task was to write their own song, meaning to not only write the lyrics but also do the composing, arranging, singing, recording and overall producing all on their own.

The class still had a few months left before the deadline so not many students were already working on their song but Seungsik wanted to nail this.  
He had tried out several different melodies already, playing them on the piano and recording them with his phone but so far he had yet to find one he actually liked.

His best friends Subin and Chan often questioned why he couldn't just be happy with one of his drafts but he felt like they were all missing that Something.

That Something that made a song special.  
That Something that made a song your own.

The bell rang and Seungsik entered the room just a second before his teacher did.  
He sighed in relief.  
While Mrs. Jung was a very supportive and competent teacher she also did not approve of unruly behaviour such as coming too late to her class, so always being on time for the lessons he had with her had quickly become one of Seungsik's top priorities.

As usually, class went by fairly quickly thanks to Mrs. Jung's talent of making every aspect of music history as well as theory diverse and interesting by for instance having the class listen to one of the most recent idol group songs and letting the students analyse the pitch, duration, rhythm and tempo.  
Sometimes she would even plan trips for the class to watch a live stage by a professional singer, to learn something about vocal techniques or the importance of good posture.

It was easy to say that music class was Seungsik's favorite and still, he didn't manage to completely push the thought of Seungwoo to the back of his mind.

Lunch break was nearing and Seungwoo still felt the urge to jump off the building's roof.  
After noticing that he had entered the wrong room he had honestly been ready to call it a day and just go back home when he realised that he needed perfect attendance for that class, so he had snuck out the (God bless) empty lab and ran down the hallway, miraculously arriving at the same time as his professor.

The elderly man was known in the entire college as the one professor you would not want to have because his assignments were usually of such quantity and extent that sometimes even other professors joked around saying that majoring in business with him was like triple majoring in business, politics and history.

Seungwoo himself had yet to have any serious issues with Mr Park aside from coming too late seometimes, dripping with sweat because of the training for his sports major.  
Still, he prefered not getting on the man's bad side, so he would usually listen attentively and participate during the lessons as much as possible.

That day however his focus kept lingering on Seungsik. Why had he not known that his brother's care taker was at the same college as him? And why did he have to meet him today out of all days?  
He had probably come off like a complete dickhead during the two times they had actually met. And he hadn't even actually talked to the other this time around.

Leave it to Seungwoo to make himself seem completely unable to function in a social situation in front of a cute guy, he thought and scoffed self-depreciatingly.

"What is one of the main reasons Germany is considered one of the countries with the strongest economies?"

Professor Park's question interrupted his train of thoughts and he unwillingly raised his hand after a few seconds, noticing that no one else seemed to know the answer.  
The teacher sighed exhasparetedly and eventually breathed out an annoyed sounding "Yes, Han Seungwoo, what is your answer?"

Maybe he should try to talk to Seungsik during lunch break and apologize to him.  
But maybe that would come off too strong, after all they didn't know each other.  
He wasn't even sure what he wanted from Seungsik. Did he want them to become friends? Seungwoo sighed, frustrated.  
"Oh man, life sucks."

Silence filled the room until a few students started snickering and Seungwoo realised that he had thought out loud and he could feel his cheeks heat up.  
"It's-", he cleared his throat "It's because of their automobile industry and advanced technologies concerning that field", he quickly added, trying to mask the embarrassment clear in his voice.  
Mr Park nodded, satisfied with the answer, almost smiling for an instant before his face turned hard again and he continued his lesson with a piercing voice.

"Dude, are you okay?", next to him, his best friend Lim Sejun nudged him with his elbow, "You've been sighing non-stop, what's going on?"  
Noticing the professor's glare in their direction Seungwoo just mouthed a "Lunch break" and hoped he would make it till then.

Somehow he did and now he was finally sitting in the cafeteria with Sejun, Byungchan and Hanse, telling them about Seungsik and the fact that he didn't know whether he should approach the other or fake his death and leave the country.

According to Hanse the decision was as easy as it could get because the more reasonable option was obviously the latter but for some reason Seungwoo wasn't entirely sure whether or not he could trust the younger's judgement.

"Honestly hyung, you were kind of rude, if I were him I probably would not want to talk to you anymore" Byungchan remarked, "He probably just feels guilty because he bumped into you the first time you met and wants to apologize properly"  
Sejun nodded "Byung is most likely right, sorry. But I mean if you think he is that cute you should totally try to get his number!"  
For the nth time that day Seungwoo flushed pink "I- I mean he's not THAT cute-" but he was quickly interrupted by all three of his friends sneering at him.

Byungchan grinned mischievously "You stuttered, hyung" and Sejun immediately chimed in "I can't believe you're that deep in already" looking equally as devilish.  
Shaking his head in mock disapproval, Hanse decided to join the others in poking fun at their oldest friend "Try not to propose the next time you see him, okay? Geez. Give that boy some time!"

Groaning in despair, Seungwoo let his head rest on the table. "Why do I even bother with you guys?" at which the others could only shrug their shoulders.

"Seriously though, so what you're saying is I should just not run away next time he tries to talk to me and then leave him alone?" he asked, expectantly looking at his friends who seemed to think about it for a few seconds and then nodded in unison.

"If there is a next time he tries to talk to you, that is", Byungchan whispered under his breath but earned three hits to his arm for the comment which made him yell out in pain and pout until the end of the break.

Seungwoo sighed - once again - he loved his friends, he really did but sometimes they were just not very helpful.

The three were headed to their respective classes while Seungwoo had two free periods he would probably spend training at the gym as always, so he decided to get his gym clothes from his locker and slowly made his way back from the cafeteria to the college building. To get to his locker he had to pass the music practice rooms. Usually at that time of day they weren't occupied so a ghostly silence would have settled over the entire hallway.

This time however, there was a piano playing and a boy singing to it. Really well too, Seungwoo noticed and slowed down his walking even more to listen to the singing for a bit longer.  
The boy's voice was smooth and he reached even high notes with ease. His singing was powerful and pronounced yet his voice remained sweet and warm.

It reminded Seungwoo of nights by the camp fire and days spent at the beach, the way he had used to spend his holidays back when his family had still been living in Busan.  
Something about the voice seemed familiar to him but he just couldn't grasp where he could have heard that angelic voice before.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice how the piano as well as the singing had stopped and the door he was standing in front of was being opened energetically until it hit him right in the face.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Of fucking course.  
In front of him was Seungsik with a look of genuine concern on his face that quickly changed to one of utter embarrassment as he realised who he had just hit with the door.  
"I can't believe this, you have to believe me I'm not hurting you on purpose, okay?" the brunette exclaimed and Seungwoo couldn't help but grin at the other's exhasparated expression.

"It's fine, I didn't think you were, don't worry", at that the slightly shorter male relaxed visibly and smiled that gorgeous smile of his that made Seungwoo feel a little light-headed all of a sudden.  
"I still am sorry for what happened at the daycare yesterday too, I really didn't mean to!" 

"You don't have to apologize, maybe it's just the universe's way of letting out all its pent-up frustration on me" he joked, feeling strangely accomplished when the other let out an adorable giggle.

"Oh well, what did you do to frustrate the universe then?", Seungsik asked, raising his eyebrow at him in a challenging manner, a cheeky smirk gracing his features.  
"Oh, you mean apart from being a jerk to you every time we have met so far with no apparent reason?", he quickly added "I do apologize for that though, I was just uhm." in awe? Too awkward to talk to you like a normal human being because you're so gorgeous? "surprised."  
Seungsik seemed content with that answer and for a few seconds there was an electrifying silence between the two of them until Seungwoo remembered why they were standing there in the first place.

"You're an amazing singer" he stated, meaning it and relishing in the way the other's cheeks took on a slight pink tint. "I'm trying", he said, sounding a little flustered.

"Don't you have class to attend to right now?", Seungsik looked up at him, head slightly tilted to the side and maybe Seungwoo was seeing things but he could have sworn that the other brightened up considerably when he answered with "Nope, not for the next two hours. Why do you ask?"

"I don't have class now either and maybe we could hang out a little or something? Only if you'd like tho" for some reason Seungsik sounded anxious and it only fueled Seungwoo's own nervousness.

His brain momentarily stopped working as he properly registered the other's words. Seungsik and him. Hanging out. Together. What was he supposed to answer? He had planned on getting some much needed training down. But then again did he really want to turn Seungsik down? No, he didn't.

Apparently he had been hesitating for too long because he could see how Seungsik's face fell and he hurried to get out a "I-I'd love to" but Seungsik interrupted him with a soft smile "It's fine, you don't have to force yourself, I mean I totally get it, we don't even know each other and-"

"No, really I'd love to hang out with you" and surprisingly, Seungwoo found that he was completely genuine and that he didn't even mind skipping out on his training, "We could go to that new café downtown that opened last week, I heard they have really good home made pastries."  
At the mention of pastries, Seungsik's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.  
Seungwoo had to really hold onto himself not to squish his cheeks.

They had found a table in a corner in the back of the café and after both of them having ordered an Americano, they had quickly got comfortable talking to each other.

Seungsik had found out that Seungwoo liked singing a lot but prefered dancing to music as oppose to making it and that he was majoring in sports and business. He also learned that he used a lot of his free time to study or train for said majors. The rest of his free time though, Seungwoo said that he spent playing football with his younger brother or just dancing for fun.  
Unsurprisingly, Seungwoo was older than him but only by a few months.  
Regardless of that however, Seungsik found that his company was extremely cofortable and that the two of them had clicked really well.

He didn't know how they had come from talking about their majors to talking about the ship-ability of Goethe and Schiller but he would most definitely not be the one to object.

Their free periods passed way too quickly and all too soon it was time for them to head back to the college.

"I had a great time today, maybe we could get lunch together some time?" Seungwoo asked, luckily sounding a lot more relaxed and chill than he actually felt.  
For the entirety of their time at the café he had had to stop himself from staring at Seungsik too obviously.  
The younger was just so pretty that he felt like he couldn't help it.

It honestly had been long ago that he had last felt as happy and carefree as in the two hours he had spent with the other, so when Seungsik answered "Sure!" with a bright smile he couldn't help but break out into one as well.


	2. Have a Good Night

Over the course of the next two months the two had quickly grown closer. 

The random encounters in the hallway had soon turned into spending lunch break together and talking between classes.

Their respective groups of friends also got along well and soon they were just one big huddle of guys hanging out whenever their schedules would allow it, listening to music and eating junkfood.

Seungwoo had started picking up Jinwoo more often to have an excuse to distract Seungsik from his job and while the other sometimes pretended to be bothered by his presence, he never failed to give him one of his sparkliest smiles and murmur a soft "Thank you" when they would hug goodbye.

They would mostly talk about their classes and their plans for the rest of the day which led to them quickly realising that even though they had similar interests they chose to spend their time very differently.

After work, Seungsik would usually bike home, do his homework and read something, maybe watch an episode or two of a show his friends had recommended to him, cook himself and his family something to eat and go to bed around 11pm.

Seungwoo however, would most times bring Jinwoo home and then head to the gym or to the sports ground in his neighbourhood and exercise.

He then would head home around 9pm, do his homework while eating a little something, study for upcoming exams and go to sleep some time after midnight.

Seungsik had also learned that the days that Seungwoo wasn't coming to pick up Jinwoo, he used to work out some more and it worried him if he was honest.

The physical exhaustion the older's body had to face every day could not be healthy especially because he generally didn't eat a lot throughout his day but Seungwoo had tried convincing him several times that it was fine and that he should stop worrying so much.

It was easier said than done but Seungsik tried.

_ _ _ _ _

 

It was a Wednesday, Seungsik had finished his shift at the daycare and he was looking forward to just curling up on his bed and sleep when he got a text from Seungwoo saying "Call me once you're home, please"

Concerned, Seungsik sped home and once inside the door he dialed the ravenette's number.

Was he okay? Did something happen?

"Sik-ah?", the other's voice sounded small and tired and Seungsik could feel his heart pull together painfully.

"Seungwoo-hyung, is everything okay?"

"I- I don't know. I really don't know. Is it my fault? Am I being a bad son?"

Seungsik's breath hitched, why would Seungwoo ask him that?  
He had never seen or heard his friend sound this desperate and lost.

"Hyung, what? Of course not! What is going on?"

"We got our business exam back today", his voice was instable, "85% isn't bad, right? It's- It's not bad, right?", there was a plea in his voice that made the younger choke up but he managed to get out a relatively collected

"It really isn't, business is such a hard major, too but why are you asking me that? Are your parents angry at you for not being better?"

He heard Seungwoo take a shaky breath.

"I wish they were, they're just-", and then his voice broke, "They're just so disappointed, I always wanted to major in sports but they told me I wouldn't make it anywhere with that major so they made me take business as well, so I could one day have a 'real' job.  
They want me to make them proud and to become someone successful, someone worth their pride and affection but I'm not good at business, I don't want to major in business"

It was painful hearing him like that. 

He sounded so...broken.

"Sometimes I get frustrated with them because I think 'Why can't they just support me in my dreams and my vision for the future?'  
but then I realize it's just me not trying hard enough,  
I- I need to work harder but I don't want to slack off doing sports either and I hate myself for it.  
I- I hate myself so much, I-"

A sob ripped through his voice and Seungwoo had to stop talking for a second.

"I just can't do this anymore."

And then he hung up.

Seungsik felt panic wash over him.

Cursing, he tried calling the other but the latter had apparently turned of his phone and he felt tears well up in his eyes that he quickly wiped away as he stepped out of the door again and grabbed his bike.

He wasn't quite sure but at least he had a suspicion of where Seungwoo could be right now so he hurried to get on the vehicle and disrespecting every traffic regulation imaginable he made his way towards the play ground near Seungwoo's house.

He almost started crying of relief when he spotted the broad back of the slightly taller male, sitting on one of the swings.

Realising that the other probably wasn't in the best state of mind, he decided to carefully approach him and sit down on the nearby swing before confronting him.

Seungwoo's eyes were red-rimmed and he had dark circles under them.

Apart from that he seemed like he was shivering, wearing only a black t-shirt in the chilly night air.

"Hey, Seungwoo-hyung". Seungsik started cautiously, clearing his throat, "How are you feeling?"

To his surprise, Seungwoo actually managed to crack a tiny smile  
"Better. It- It wasn't my first time overthinking this", he admitted seeming somewhat sheepish, "Sometimes I start blaming them and sometimes-"

"You blame yourself."

The ravenette nodded, staring at the soil to his feet,  
"I'm really sorry for making you worry about me. I- I ususally feel like I've overshared once I tell anyone anything about struggles I might be having and then I try to cut the entire world off but otherwise I would never do that to you".

Suddenly his expression changed and he turned to fully look at Seungsik, his eyes big and reflecting the lights of the street lamp that made them look like they were shimmering golden, reflections of honey and moonlight. 

"I would never want to hurt you in any way, I promise."

Seungsik's heart skipped a beat and he felt his mouth run dry, he had not expected the other to be the one to try and comfort him. 

"A-Are you sure you're okay though? You didn't sound like it", Seungsik asked, inching closer to his friend, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

As he noticed the thin fabric of the other's shirt he added "Also, aren't you cold? We should get you somewhere warm." but Seungwoo just waved him off softly.

"It's-", he averted his gaze from Seungsik's face to stare into the dark, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I just- I don't think I'm good enough at what I do, you know? I try really hard and all but what if doing my best isn't good enough?"

"You're amazing at what you do! You're so smart and passionate and it shows.

Everyone knows that you give 125% all the time.  
I know, the guys know, the professors know and I'm sure your parents know, too.

I know for a fact that 85% in a business exam is really, really good and your parents probably just seemed disappointed because you're beating yourself up over this so much when you absolutely don't need to.

You're amazing, Seungwoo."

And then, Seungwoo started crying.  
No dramatic sobbing or floodwaves of tears.  
Just tears running down his cheeks, leaving him looking porcelain and fragile.

Seungsik rushed over and hugged the older boy close to his chest.

In their current position with Seungwoo sitting on the swing and Seungsik standing in front of him, the latter was a lot taller than his friend.

The slightly taller boy seemed infinitely small at that moment and it made him realise that while Seungwoo was always the one anyone could turn to if they had any problems and needed comfort, he needed someone to take care of him as well.

It was that cold autumn night on the playground with the creaking swings that Seungsik decided he would be Seungwoo's someone if the other let him.

Clearing his throat and pulling away from the hug, Seungwoo eventually murmured "We don't have to leave by the way, it's not that cold-" when suddenly a strong wind came flying over the playground and he shuddered involuntarily.

Seungsik couldn't help giggling and after a few seconds Seungwoo joined in, his smile reaching his eyes for the first time that evening.

"We- uh. We could go to my place?", he suggested, flushing a slight pink at the thought of the two of them being alone in his room.

Somehow he managed to remain calm and not seem overly enthusiastic when the younger agreed, grinning but he couldn't fool himself.

It wasn't that he hadn't been in Seungwoo's home before, in fact, they had had quite a few sleepovers in his living room.

And still, Seungsik felt a new kind of nervousness and excitement as he entered the other's house carefully, trying not to be too loud or bring too much dirt into the hallway with his shoes.

He observed the family's photo wall, smiling when he found a photo that had had to be taken when Seungwoo was still in kindergarden.

He was wearing a bright yellow bucket hat, a red and white soccer jersey as well as matching shorts and a giant smile.

He had dirt on his knees, hands and on his face and a football under his right arm.

Next to him was who Seungsik supposed was is father as well as a girl seemingly a few years older than him.  
That had to be Seungwoo's sister, right?

"We can just go to my room, my parents left to go eat with Jinwoo" was what interrupted Seungsik's train of thoughts and surprised him enough to let out a gasp.

"What? Surprised that I live here?", Seungwoo sounded amused and Seungsik blushed, turning away from the other.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he felt a weight on his shoulder.

As he glanced to the side, he saw that Seungwoo had rested his head on there, pouting. "Seungsikie, let's gooo!" he all but whined and Seungsik's blush intensified.

Seungwoo was going to kill him one of these days.

He sighed in mock disapproval and let himself be dragged to the older's room.

He would never understand how quickly Seungwoo's mood and attitude could change but it was something that made the other all the more lovable to him.

Seungwoo's room was pretty much what Seungsik had expected it to be like: 

Only little furniture, dark blue and white aesthetics and dirty laundry on his desk, his chair and in the corner with his text books. 

He owned one big mole plushie that was sitting on his bed and the younger male let out a soft "Aw" that made Seungwoo flush slightly once he realised what had caused it.

The bed itself was big and looked inviting, so Seungsik launched from the door and jumped onto it, wincing in pain when his body collided with the sursprisingly hard mattress.

"How do you sleep on this?", he asked, feeling personally offended at how stiff and not bouncy it was.

Seungwoo just grinned and threw himself on the bed next to the brunette.

Blowing his hair out of his face he said "If I have the right company it's not that difficult" and then he had the audacity to fucking wink at the younger.

That was also something Seungsik had quickly learned once he had got closer to the other: Seungwoo was a giant flirt.

And even though he knew, even though he knew how flirty the other was he still got flustered and he hated it.

"So I'm not the right company?", he retorted, the challenge clear in his voice.

"I never said that" was Seungwoo's response and Seungsik snorted,  
"Well sucks for you then because I'm going home now or my parents will worry." 

Taking on a more serious expression he added sincerely: "I'll have to head home for real now though, are you sure you'll be okay?" and Seungwoo rolled his eyes at him fondly,  
"Yes, mom, I'm sure".

Seungsik shook his head in mock disapproval as he stood up from the bed, straightening his back. "No respect, the kids these days..." but he was immediately interrupted by Seungwoo's scandalized "Yah, I'm your hyung, you brat!" and he laughed brightly.

As the other stood up, Seungsik glanced at him questioningly until Seungwoo, sounding actually offended, explained himself "Do you honestly think I would not accompany you to the front door? Who do you think I am? Hanse?" at which the younger couldn't help but snicker.

When they had reached the door and Seungsik was done putting on his shoes, Seungwoo pulled him into a hug.

It wasn't one of their usual Goodbye Hugs but one laced with more emotions and meaning.  
It felt like coming home.

"Thank you.", he heard Seungwoo whisper and he didnt have to ask what for.

He returned the hug, a simple "Anytime." on his lips and then he was out the door, waving his friend goodbye.

"Have a good night, hyung, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

One affirmative nod and the sound of a door closing later and he was all alone again on the street.

Recapitulating the events of the evening, Seungsik couldn't help the pinkish tint creeping up on his cheeks as he remembered the way Seungwoo had backhugged him in the hallway. 

It had seemed so domestic and he hated himself for wishing it had been. 

He groaned, annoyed at his unnecessary thinking that was pulling him down from the cloud of happiness he had found himself on at a concerning speed.

To distract himself, he took out his phone and texted his friend, asking to hang out at the Kang place after college the next day.

After all, they still had to watch the new episodes of their favorite show together.

_ _ _ _ _

 

Seungwoo felt his legs go weak but he pushed himself again.  
And again.  
And again.

He had skipped on training the day before because he had been so upset and obviously, he had to make up for that or else he would fail not only in business but in sports as well.

Till his meeting with Seungsik he still had about 15 minutes that he could use to run some more lapses.

He knew that exercising for several hours straight with one protein bar for breakfast after not having got the sleep he needed wasn't necessarily a good idea but he had to. 

Ignoring the pain shooting through his thighs and and feet, he sped up even more, almost tripping over a small rock on the track and he cussed silently, growing more and more frustrated with himself.

His entire body was scorching hot, sweat running down his face and his breath coming out in desperate pants.

Seungsik sat on his bed, glancing at his watch every few seconds.

Seungwoo still had over 5 minutes to arrive, so he knew he had no right to worry about the other. Why did he feel so tense then?

The black specks clouding Seungwoo's vision became more and more frequent and he had to force himself to stop running to regain his balance.

He felt his lungs cry for air and his chest heaving in exhaustion and he grabbed his head, losing his sense of orientation.

It was two minutes after the agreed time and normally that wouln't have been a big deal but Seungsik felt everything in him clench painfully as he thought about how Seungwoo had told him that he would go exercise a bit before they would meet up.  
What if something had happened?

The ravenette barged against his gym bag, his head spinning.

And then everything went black.

_ _ _ _ _

 

He couldn't wait anymore.

He had to go look for Seungwoo, Seungsik decided.

The former was already 13 minutes late (not that Seungsik was keeping track or anything) and since it was so unusual for his always punctual friend, the brunette was beyond concerned. 

Gnawing on his lip, he tigered around in his room.  
Where could he be?  
Ususally, to go working out, one would go tot their college's gym, right?

But then again, he knew that it closed at 6pm and it was already way past that time.

The boy felt desperation washing over him and he dialed Sejun's number with shaky hands.  
The younger was Seungwoo's best friend so he had to know where the other was, right?

"Seungsik-hyung? What is it?"

Sejun sounded like he was chewing on something and for an instant Seungsik felt bad to have interrupted his meal when he remembered why he had called in the first place.

"Sejun-ah? Do you know where Seungwoo-hyung usually goes to work out if he's not at the gym?"

He wasn't going to tell Sejun why he was asking that, he was probably worrying without any real reason anyway.

Maybe Seungwoo had just forgot about their plans.

"Hmm.", even without seeing him, Seungsik knew that Sejun was crinkling his forehead in concentration, a pout on his lips, "There's this sports field thing near where you live, I think he mentioned it once or twice"

Of course! How had he not thought of that!

Seungsik quickly thanked his friend and hung up.

The sports field was quite close to his home, maybe a five minute walk and it would just make sense for Seungwoo to go there before meeting up with him.   
He was beginning to relax, the older had probably just lost track of time and was still jogging around a bit.

Nevertheless, he was going to look for him as the sun had already set and it had become quite frosty outside.

The brunette put on his broan coat and some black converse before heading out, once again unconsciously trying to wrap his mind around what he wanted his assigned song to sound like.   
He had already thought up a melody that he liked but somehow he couldn't bring any nice lyrics to appear on his sheet of paper.

He sighed a little, hands in his pockets as he walked around the last corner before the sports center came in sight.

The only opened tracks were the ones outside, so he carefully opened the gate and entered the running area.

He let his eyes roam over the field, trying to make out something in the dim light when his heart stopped.

There on the ground he could see someone lying.

The boy's face was turned away from him, so he couldn't make out his face but the other had black hair and was wearing...their college's jersey.

Seungsik cursed under his breath and felt himself starting to run up to the lifeless body, his heart frantically beating in his chest.

"Idiot, you stupid fucking idiot" he murmured, tears stinging in his eyes as he let himself fall down on his knees next to Seungwoo, helplessly trying to make out what exactly had happened.

The other's breathing was quick and flat, his body pale and ice cold to the touch and the younger male could feel panic arise in him.

Seungsik had to get him off of the freezing ground and into warm clothes.  
But how?

He could maybe make him sit up and drag him onto one of the nearby benches but how was he going to get hte taller boy to his house to properly warm him up?

Seungwoo also seemed to be severely hypoglycemic and incapable of getting up let alone walking on his own since he was stil completely unconscious, so he would need a preferably warm meal as soon as possible as well.

By now, sobs were wrecking Seungsik's body and he tried heaving his friend on the little wooden seating arrangement next to the other's neglected gym bag, failing again and again until he eventually gave up, his hands numb because of the cold and desperation crashing down on him.

Trembling, he dialed Sejun's number for the second time that evening.

With every ringing of the phone his anxiety grew until Sejun finally picked up.

Not leaving any time for small talk, the brunette uttered:  
"Please come here, I'm- I'm at the sports field you were talking about earlier, I need to get Seungwoo somewhere warm." his voice seemingly at the brink of breaking.

For a few seconds there was nothing until he heard a "Okay. I'll bring the boys to help." and the click to signal the call had been cancelled.

If he hadn't been sobbing already, Seungsik would have probably started crying at that exact moment out of pure relief.  
They were going to be alright.  
Seungwoo was going to be alright.

Taking off his coat and draping it around Seungwoo's shoulders, he sank down next to the unconscious male again.

"Why are you such a moron?", he shook his head at the other's peaceful looking face.  
"Why would you do this to yourself?"

Hugging his knees to his chest, voice lost in the dark of the night, he whispered:

"Why would you do this to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!
> 
> It took a little longer than planned to update because I found myself adjusting and editing this chapter like. A lot but now it's here and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> This was my first time ever writing something that could actually be considered angst so I'm a bit insecure ahhh
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for the lovely comments you left on my first chapter it is very much appreciated!!
> 
> I look forward to seeing you when I finish the next chapter!
> 
> Please do leave me some feedback if you feel like it and I hope yoU'll have a great day/night wherever you are and (As always):
> 
> Some really good cookies!


	3. Because Of You

When Seungwoo woke up, he found himself lying on a couch that was not his own, wearing a sweater that wasn't his, being wrapped in a blanket he had never seen before.

His limbs hurt and he had a stale taste in his mouth that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he would swallow.

Before he could utter out a single word though, he heard someone, probably Subin, yell: "He's awake, guys! Seungwoo-hyung is up!" and in an instant he was surrounded by all of his friends.

All of his friends apart from Seungsik that was. 

Byungchan was first to launch forward and envelop him in a bone crashing hug. Subin, Sejun and Chan soon joined him while Hanse just stuck to awkwardly patting the ravenette's hair.

Seungwoo obviously appreciated his friend's love and care but as he had identified that he was currently lying on a couch in Seungsik's house he couldn't help but wonder where the other had gone.

Apart from that he wasn't entirely sure what had happened that had led to him being in this situation.

Before he could ask his questions out aloud, Chan murmured to no one in particular "Seungsik couldn't sleep all night long, he stayed next to the couch all the time"

Subin chimed in, sounding concerned "He must be really exhausted, I hope he's okay" and the others nodded in a sympathetic manner.

Seungwoo could feel his heart hurt a little in his chest.  
He was responsible for this.  
He was responsible for making Seungsik worry.

Interrupting his train of thoughts, Sejun turned to speak to him "Seungwoo-hyung? Do you feel alright? We tried to make you eat something to get your blood sugar up again, did it work?"

The other nodded, the events of the day before suddenly flashing up before his eyes. 

"Thank you" he managed to bring out, his voice raspy and tired.

It was then that Seungsik exited the kitchen, trying to suppress a yawn.  
His hair was a mess and he was still wearing his clothes from the day before, his sweater crumpled and dirt on the knees of his pants. The dark circles under his eyes were competing with Seungwoo's and overall the exhaustion was clear on the brunette's face.

When he realised everyone was looking at him he noticed the now conscious Seungwoo and the latter saw a mixture of emotions flit over his face. There was relief, happiness and something akin to anger as well as tears brimming in his eyes that the other quickly wiped away as he walked towards the couch.

"Are you okay? Do you need something to eat? Or maybe a water?", the younger's voice was trembling just the slightest bit and their friends stood up, alerted.

Seungwoo gulped and he cleared histhroat awkwadly, shaking his head to decline the offer.

Sensing the uncomfortable air, Chan and Subin shared a look and nodded imperceptibly. "Let's go, guys. I think we have some groceries to get", with his boyfriend's help Chan quickly grabbed the rest by their arms and pulled them out of the door, "I'll see you later Seungsik, bye, Seungwoo-hyung!"

Now it was just the two of them and Seungwoo felt his breath hitch unvoluntarily in his throat.

"Why did you think this was a good idea? Why would you think this would be a responsible and healthy thing to do? Where was your basic understanding of the human physique?" the normally sweet, calm and collected Seungsik sounded angry and irritated.

While Seungwoo definitely felt bad the accusing tone of Seungsik's voice made him get his defenses up and before properly thinking about it he shot back:"Why would you think it was okay for you to judge my decisions and what I choose to do with my life and body?" 

At that the slightly shorter male glared at him, frustration clear in his words "Oh, maybe I thought it was okay because I literally found you lying on the floor unconscious because you don't know your limits or maybe you choose to ignore them, am I supposed to watch you destroy yourself?", there was a silent plea in his voice that Seungwoo chose to ignore in favor of his own aggragation.

He sat up, straightening his back "What I do is none of your business, I don't need your supervision!"

By now, Seungsik looked at the brink of desperation and he all but yelled back "I'm not arguing with that, of course you can do sports and stuff but if you don't do it in a healthy manner, you're going to eventually seriously harm your body and your health! This is not about me! It's about you!"

Shakily, Seungwoo stood up, holding himself up with his hands on the couch, so that he was pretty much the same height as the other again. 

His knees were still kind of wobbly and he noticed Seungsik's arms fidgeting in his direction probably out of a reflex to help him.

Normally, this would have of course been very sweet but as of right now Seungwoo just felt like he was being belittled and invalidated more and more, so he angrily faced the other boy, his eyes narrowing.

"It's not that big of a deal! It's not the first time this has happened!"

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say because Seungsik's voice turned almost shrill.  
"What do you mean 'it's not the first time'? Do you ever listen to yourself?!"

Seungwoo was fed up, he knew Seungsik was right and he felt his heart clench painfully at his own injust behaviour but by now he was too far in their argument to admit that and so he just shouted what he had been asking himself for quite some time now:

"Why do you even care so much?!"

It was not like he was worthy of Seungsik's affection after all.

All he did was make him worry all the time and then yell at him for worrying.  
He didn't deserve someone like Seungsik being his friend.

Seungsik turned his face away from Seungwoo but still, Seungwoo could see tears glistening in the younger male's eyes.  
Internally he braced himself for the storm that was bound to come.

Maybe Seungsik would finally realize what a horrible person and how much of a selfish mess he was.

Maybe Seungsik would tell him he hated him.

Seungwoo couldn't have blamed him.

He heard Seungsik take a shaky breath and then:

"Because I'm in love with you, you idiot!"

Silence.

What.  
This was not what he had expected.  
Even though he knew he probably looked really stupid with his mouth wide open, surprise clear in his face he couldn't wipe the expression off of his face.

He probably had just misheard something. Seungsik couldn't possibly be in love with him. It made no sense!

Wishful thinking! That must have been it. He was probably still a bit lightheaded from his breakdown so now his brain was hallucinating, trying to make him feel better about the fact that his month-long crush had probably - in reality- just told him he never wanted anything to do with him ever again.

When after a few seconds he finally focused on the brunette opposite him again, he saw his expression mirrored on the other's face just with the slight difference that Seungsik's wasn't one of surprise but one of utter shock and mortification.

As none of them said anything for the next seconds, Seungsik frantically started shoving all of Seungwoo's belonging into a bag that he thrusted into the other's arms.

"You- You should leave. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Forget what I just said."

He pushed the speechless ravenette towards the door and finally out of it, shutting the door quickly afterwards.

_ _ _ _ _

 

Seungwoo could just stare at the closed door trying to process what had just happened.

So from what he had gathered he concluded that Seungsik had actually been serious about being in love with him.  
However, because of his incompetence the younger now thought his feeelings weren't reciprocrated so he would probably start avoiding Seungwoo.

"Damn it!", he murmured, surprised at how rough and gravelly his own voice sounded.  
Maybe he should try and take better care of his health.  
It would make Seungsik worry less as well so it definitely had that going for itself.

If Seungsik was to ever talk to him again of course.

_ _ _ _ _

 

Seungsik was crying - again.

He didn't consider himself to be that much of a crybaby but the last few days had been tough on him.

And now he had confessed to Seungwoo and scared him away. Fucking fantastic. He had planned on telling him at some point in the future.  
But not like this. Definitely not like this.

It had been almost half an hour since he had kicked Seungwoo out and since then he had been sitting on the other side of the door, contemplating his life and trying not to cry his eyes out.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Seungsik's heart skipped a beat. Had Seungwoo come back?  
"Hyung, we're back!" he heard Subin yell and sighed - if in relief or disappointment he didn't know.

Wiping his wet cheeks with his sleeve once more, he took a deep breath and opened the door, greeting his friends with a big smile on his face.

If they noticed something being off they didn't mention it and neither did they ask about Seungwoo's absence for which Seungsik was beyond grateful.  
In return he didn't point out the lack of groceries in his friends' arms and the six of them decided to cuddle up on the couch together and watch a movie.

Seungsik had always been aware of the fact that Subin and Chan were sickeningly adorable together but watching them that day was pure agony for him.

Half of the movie had already played and Byungchan was sleeping on Sejun's chest while the rest (some more some less) struggled to keep their eyes open.

"I'm tired", Subin yawned, making puppy eyes at his boyfriend that cooed at him and gave him a little kiss on his forehead.

"You can sleep if you want", Chan suggested and cradling the other in his arms he added softly, "I'll be here", a fond smile on his lips that the other returned dreamily.

"I can't sleep without a good night kiss though", Subin pouted playfully and giggling, Chan gave in, pecking him on the lips.

Just like that the movie was forgotten and the two were in their own little world where nothing mattered to them apart from each other and Seungsik tried (and failed) to avert his gaze from the domestic scene unfolding in front of him.

_ _ _ _ _

The next morning Seungsik woke up feeling hungover without having drunk even a drop of alcohol the evening before.

He only vaguely remembered his friends leaving some time in the middle of the night and someone, probably Chan, whispering in his ear "It will be okay, we love you".

Rationally speaking he knew he would have to sort out what had happened with Seungwoo eventually and the sooner he would do so the better but on an emotional level he just wanted to hide in his bedroom for the next 34 weeks and watch cheesy k-dramas while crying into a bowl of ramen.

Which is why his heart dropped when he heard the notification of his phone that signalled that he had got a new message and it dropped even more when he read from whom it was and what it said.

Seungwoo-hyung:  
"We need to talk, let's meet at the river bench in 15 minutes."

Seungwoo never used correct punctuation.  
This was going to be the end, wasn't it?

Seungwoo was going to tell him to leave him alone and to never talk to him again and his heart would shatter.

But not showing up at all? That wasn't really an option either.

With shaking fingers he dialed Chan's number. Chan had been in a happy relationship for over two years now, surely he would know what to do, right?

When the phone was picked up he heard a yawn on the other side and Subin whispering "Who is it?"followed by a sleepy "Seungsikie, I think".

Seungsik coughed awkwardly. "Uh. Hey, Chan. And Subin. I didn't want to disturb you guys, I just have a question-" "Shoot!" Chan already sounded far more awake at that and Seungik could just imagine him waiting for The Gossip, one hand playing with Subin's hair and the other hand's fingers thrumming on his blanket.

"Seungwoo-hyung and I had a fight and I may or may not have...confessed?"

"Fucking finally!" he heard Chan yell before his friend's voice got serious again. "Why did you two fight, are you okay now? Did he confess as well?"

Seungsik's hands clenched in his sweater thinking about the previous evening. "About him not taking proper care of himself and", he sighed, "he didn't, no. I don't think he has feelings for me anyway-"

"That's bullshit!" Subin shouted into the phone and Seungsik retorted almost automatically "Subin, watch your language!" which resulted in Chan snickering quietly, a thudding sound and then a small "Ow" also coming from Chan.

The brunette shook his head and continued "Anyway, so he just texted me and asked me to meet up but...what do I do?"

"You go there and tell him to apologize and to man the fuck up and confess as well or at least deal with your feelings in an adult way!"

Subin's words were followed by a stunned silence for a few seconds until a mass of "Subin, language!", "That would be so rude!", "No one would think that's a good idea!" from the 95-liners crashed down on him.

Eventually, Chan interfered and stated "You should just go and let him explain himself first and then act according to what you feel like is right. You got this, Seungsik."

After letting himself be complimented and pep-talked by his friends for a few seconds more, Seungsik thanked them and bid them goodbye, texting Seungwoo that he would be there.

He brushed through his hair once more, put on a pastel pink sweater and a black beanie before heading out a few minutes later, his heart feeling heavy in his chest.

On his way to the river there were certain thoughts that crossed his mind again and again. 

Should he take back his confession and claim he had been too emotionally invested in their argument so it hadn't been serious or would it make more sense to finally own up to his feelings?

He kicked a few little stones on the pavement and kept his gaze directed at the ground, not feeling in the mood to greet or smile at strangers.

"What a beautiful day to get your heart broken", he thought bitterly, noticing the warm rays of sunshine, the golden leaves slowly gliding through the air and the soft breeze that made everything look all the more magical. 

Of course that included Seungwoo as well. The older was standing a few hundred meters away from Seungsik, looking at the water, seemingly deep in thought and he looked so beautiful, Seungsik felt like he had just fallen in love all over again.

The taller male was leaning against the barrier between the pavement and the river and colorful leaves were gracing his brown coat on their way to the ground. His black hair contrasted beautifully with his golden skin that looked sunkissed and impeccable in the afternoon light and it was slightly ruffled because of the wind playfully caressing it every now and then.

Seungsik had gone unnoticed til then and for a second he considered quickly leaving when Seungwoo's eyes searchingly roamed over the little park and lit up when he saw the brunette, clearly having taken notice of the younger's presence.

Mentally preparing himself for the possibly negative outcome of this conversation, Seungsik approached the other, a shy smile on his face.

"Hey", Seungwoo greeted him softly and Seungsik did a tiny wave, avoiding eye contact.

He knew Seungwoo wasn't one for a lot of words, so at least it would be quick. Like ripping off a band-aid. Quick and painless.

"Look", the older continued, "I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. No, actually I'm really sorry for everything that happened. For making you worry about me, multiple times at that and-" Seungsik cut him off, surprise clear in his voice, "It's fine-"

"It's really not. What I-", Seungwoo cleared his throat and looked Seungsik straight in the eye, "What I really wanted to say is how much I appreciate you looking out for me and how much I appreciate and don't deserve you and your kindness. And lastly: How much I love you. I love you, Seungsik."

The latter stared at him, dumbfounded before realisation hit him. This had to be a prank, right?  
"So you're saying that-"

"Yes. I'm saying that I love you. I am in love with you. I would like you to be my boyfriend-" suddenly seeming insecure the ravenette hurriedly added "I-If you want to and if you feel the same, I mean"

A wide smile spread over Seungsik's face and he fumbled witht he sleeves of his jacket in a weird mix of nervousness and excitement.

Gathering all of his confidence he uttered: "Yes, I do.", he cleared his throat, "Both of that. I want to be your boyfriend and I also feel the same."

He reluctantly looked up ath the other and felt warmth shoot through his entire body when he noticed the other's happy expression.

He would have thought his mood could do such a 180 turn in a few seconds?

Seungwoo pulled him closer by the shoulders and softly caressed his cheek with his thumb, a fond smile gracing his features.  
In his eyes was a sense of adoration that made Seungsik blush profusely and the slighter shorter boy knotted his fists in the fabric of the other's coat. 

And then suddenly Seungwoo's lips were on his and Seungsik's eyes fluttered closed and he could feel himself melt into the other's touch.

It wasn't the perfect kiss, they were both nervous and inexperienced and still, it didn't fail to make fireworks explode in their minds and turn their legs into jelly.

After a few seconds of testing out and approving of the feeling of their mouths being slotted together, Seungwoo carefully deepened the kiss and bit down on the younger's lower lip slightly, making the latter half yelp in surprise and half moan involuntarily

It was an amazing feeling to be able to incite these kinds of sounds from the brunette and Seungwoo felt a strange sense of pride thinking about it, a smile on his lips.

_ _ _ _ _

It had been three months since they had come together on that beautiful day by the river and they could not have been happier.

(Chan and Subin said they claimed at least 25% of that happiness when they found out that Seungsik and Seungwoo had come together that day and as Seungsik didn't bother explaining it to his boyfriend, Seungwoo remained confused and a little helpless especially since the two younger ones would soon start whispering "25%" ever ytime they saw their two friends holding hands or kissing.)

With Seungwoo by his side Seungsik had finally found the words to fit his melody for his music assignment and his song about Seungwoo was graded with an A and while that was obviously abslutely amazing, most importantly, Seungwoo had admitted to listening to it every evening before going to sleep.

With Seungsik taking care of him Seungwoo had taken on way healthier working out habits and in return he would sometimes force Seungsik to have one of their dates at the gym.

At the moment they had couple ballroom dancing as topic in Seungwoo's sports major and for the last week Seungsik had successfully snuck out of the situation whenever Seungwoo would try to make him practice with him but that day the younger had come over to Seungwoo's so there would be no escaping.

"I don't know how to dance, Seungwoo-hyung, I told you!" Seungsik all but shouted trying to avoid what was about to come.

"But Seungsikie!", Seungwoo hugged his chair, pouting.

Oh no.  
Not the pout.  
And not the whiny voice, Seungsik could never say no to the whiny voice.

"C-Can't you find someone else? I'm sure Chan would love practicing couple ball room dancing with you! I mean, he has the same task, right?"

That sounded reasonable, didn't it? There was no way Seungwoo could be denying or contradicting that one-

"But I want to dance with you!" the older explained, big doe eyes shimmering softly in the lights of his room.

Seungsik felt blood rush to his cheeks. God damn it. Why did he have to be so cute?

Suddenly, his boyfriend was standing next to him and tilted Seungsik's head upwards so they could look each other in the eyes, no hint of playfulness left in his voice.

"Please let me teach you how to dance, Sik-ah. I promise it'll be easy. And it'll be fun too!"

He started grinning mischievously.

"If you do well, you'll get kisses as a reward", observing the younger's suddenly a lot more motivated looking expression, he added, "So we have a deal then?"

Seungsik nodded enthusiastically and the ravenette tried (and failed) to suppress the fond smile creeping onto his face.

"Come on, Seungwoo-hyung! What are you waiting for?", the younger was bouncing a little on his feet and if it hadn't been for their deal Seungwoo would have kissed him right then and there.

Taking his stance, he tried recalling what they had learned in class that day about couple dancing and moved Seungsik to his position.

"We can only listen to the music relatively quietly because Jinwoo is already asleep", he explained, plugging his phone into the speakers.

"Oh, is he now?", Seungsik chuckled, "he always - very proudly - tells me about how he goes to sleep 'at midnight at earliest' at the daycare."

At that, the slightly taller male shook his head softly, chuckling a bit as well. "That does sound like something Jinwoo would do. I guess we both like to impress cute guys", letting his eyes roam over Seungsik he cheekily added "And I guess we have the same, excellent may I say, taste."

By now Seungsik's cheeks were burning red and he started hitting the other's chest in embarrassment.

"Shut up, oh my God I cannot belive I'm friends with you and even worse I'm actually dating you!" but there was not bite to his voice, so Seungwoo just took to booping the brunette's nose. 

That was something Seungsik hated but he loved. His nose was just so...boopable!

The music started playing and Seungwoo carefully placed his hands on Seungsik's waist, gently pulling him a little closer.

"We've only learned very basic stuff so far, so don't worry.", the ravenette smiled reassuringly, "I'll step forward with my right foot and so I don't step on your left one you have to move it backwards, okay?" Seungsik nodded, an adorable look of utter determination on his face.

"Then we'll do the same thing on te other side while turning but you don't have to worry about the turning part, just let yourself be guided by me"  
Now Seungsik looked mildly intimidated but they were going to be okay, Seungwoo was sure of it.

"We're going to try it out now, ready?", a confirming hum and... "5, 6, 7, 8!"  
Instantly after that an "Ow" followed by a soft giggle.

"I'm sorry for stepping on your foot", Seungsik apologized, "but I did tell you I don't know how to danc, so it's honestly all your fault"

Shaking his head, Seungwoo laughed, reinforcing their position and straightening his back "We'll just try again" and so they did.

It took some more clumsy attempts and lots of giggles but finally they were swaying through the room, trying their best to keep up with the rhythm of the song.

However, even the song was forgot after a few more seconds and they found themselves paying more attention to each other, their foreheads touching and their noses only a few inches apart.

Seungwoo brought their hands up and intertwined their fingers, caressing Seungsik's thumb and the latter felt his heart do a tiny jump.

Eventually the song was over and there was no music playing anymore but they stayed in their trance, lost in the other's eyes, moving along to the beat of their hearts.

Seungsik felt a soft smile find its way onto his face as he let his eyes roam over his boyfriend's features. His long eyelashes were casting little shadows on his cheeks that made him look like a dark fairy of some sort and his voice when he quietly started humming sounded like magic to the slightly younger male.

Suddenly, the brunette realised something. The song Seungwoo was singing. It was his! It was the one he himself had written for the older and now the latter was beginning to sing it, gently pronouncing the words, his eyes never leaving Seungsik's.

Feeling the emotions overwhelm him, the younger joined in and tried to harmonize with the slightly taller boy's singing.  
He felt tears welling up in his eyes and hugged Seungwoo closer to him, breaking the eye contact.

Their voices melting together the two boys kept dancing ever so slowly when Seungwoo carefully turned Seungsik to face him as if he was afraid he might break him.

Both of them stopped singing then, their dancing coming to a stop as well, the love and intimacy still hanging in the air between and all around them.

"I love you", Seungwoo whispered, an expression of utter fondness gracing his features. Seungsik felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"I love you too."

_ _ _ _ _

 

A soft kiss soon turned into several more passionate ones until they fell down on Seungwoo's bed in a mess of tangled limbs, laughter bubbling in their throats.

Seungsik yawned softly, stretching himself all over the matress before cuddling up to his boyfriend again.

"You haven't even complained about the matress yet", the latter remarked and Seungsik shrugged not having it in him to argue about that now.

"See?", Seungwoo continued, "I told you it's not that bad with the right company" the shit eating grin on his face painfully obvious in his voice and Seungsik broke into a fit of giggles, slightly hitting the other's chest.

"I don't think that's it", the brunette grinned, enjoying the feeling of the other stroking and messing up his hair.

"I don't think it works with everyone that is good or 'the right company' unless of course there is only one person that can be considered 'the right company'."

His voice softening, he thoughtfully stared up at Seungwo's ceiling.

"For me, personally...I think it's because of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! The last chapter is here and I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> ALSO  
> Now that I'm done with this, I feel like I really need a better summary,, if any of you have an idea what that summary could look like please please PLEASE tell meee
> 
> I personally do like how it came out and I spent a lot of time finessing some stuff which is also why it took so long to finally update! but at least this one is also the longest chapter of this fic,,,, right
> 
> Thank you so much for reading I appreciate everyone's comments and kudos a ton and I wish you all a great day/night and the best cookies out there.
> 
> Bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love 2seung so much and somehow victon have become one of my ult groups and there's so little about them on here?? I'm scandalized
> 
> This is kind of my birthday gift for myself i guess (i'm 17 now can u believe i'm old), so I hope you guys like this and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (If you thought the title was a fall out boy reference,, you were right)
> 
> I should be able to update this pretty soon, so stay tuned
> 
> If you feel like it, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Of course don't hesitate if you notice any mistakes i might have made since English isn't my native language
> 
> Thank you again and c u soon, I hope till then you'll have a great time and many great cookies.


End file.
